Gene Blast
by Hara Pendraira
Summary: Leah and Seth imprint on same girl guess who yes bella well will they share or destroy her read find out
1. Prolong

**Author Note: This story takes place in Eclipse when Leah and Seth imprint.**

**Pro.**

Today was the usual day. You know sneeking out to see Jake. Edward is such a fucking dick late. I feel more like I am some new toy that he can tease people with. It is sicking.

Pulling up to the little red house that I have now come to know as my little heaven on earth. I pulled my truck to a stop and jumped out. Jake usually meet me before I even had the chance to touch the door something is wrong.

That is when I hear a howl rumbling from the forest behind Jake house. Without thing I ran as fast as I could in the direct. I did fall a few times injuring my hands and knees badly.

When I entered the clearing I saw the pack in wolf form. I could see they were making a circle around these two other wolfs. I was panting so hard. DAMN! I forgot about my condition. I couldnt breath. I was starting to panic.

" Jake!" I barely coughed out between gasps.

All the wolfs turn their heads toward my direction then. The two wolfs in the middle just stared at me while the others ran towards me.

" Jake. Cant. Breath." Panting hard now. I started to cough histaricaly. I couldnt handle it anymore, falling to the ground.

" Bella! Wh.. We need to get her to my house. She is haveing a panic attack." Jake ordered. Jake looked to Sam and he nodded. Quil, Embry and Jared were going to come with us.

Before we could even get three steps away the two wolfs who was staring at me stood in our path. Both whining, inching their way toward us. I felt like I need them with me, like I never want to leave them.

I didnt even notice Quil had turn back until I heard his booming voice.

" Holy Shit"

" Sam get them I have to get Bella to chill out." Right after Jake said that Sam switched back to human form.

" You need to give Bella to me." He demanded. That only made my episode worse. Damn. I am going to die because of these ass holes.

" I hav-"

" Thats an order!" Sam used that Alpha my-word-is-final voice.

Jake reluctently handed me over to Sam. I could fell my body twitching. I am going to have a big episode today.

Sam jogged over to where the two wolfs were blocking our path. Laying me on the ground between them. They both layed down next to me on each side. Rubbing their noses on each side of my face. I know I should be freaking out right now but it had the oppisite effect. The twitching disappared and my breathing slowed. I closed my eyes waiting for my head to stop spinning,

" There you go everything is going to be fine. I will always be here." A soothing female voice said.

"We wont leave you." A boys no thats not right a mans voice smooth and calming.

After those word I felt my self go back to normal.

" You didnt... but what... Both of you couldnt have... Damn it!" Jake was not making sensce.

" Yes" The girls voice directed at Jake. Now that I was listen her voice is like chimes singing with the wind.

" We imprinted on her." The mans voice finished. His voice was husky but beautiful all the same as the girls.

" Damn you. Leah,Seth." Jake yelled taking off into the woods.

**A/N: Well my last stories didnt go so hot **

**so i was wondering if u guys wanted to hear more**

**i want to hear from you too so plez review **

**thanks kk bye **

**till next time**


	2. Two strangers

**Author Note: I am going to give Bella a little different so dont hate me kk plez read**

I woke in my bed in a daze. Was that all a dream? My head was killing me, making me winced in pain a bit. The sun was pouring into my room ! I so do not want to get out of bed today.

"Meat... OH...Muffins...Mmm" What the hell who was here. And in my room!

I slow look over the edge of my bed where the voice was coming from. There was a boy sleep on my floor. Who the hell is this and Why are they in my room?

" OH...Bella...Sweet Bella." I know that voice but where do i know it from.

Then it hit. Everything from yesterday, was not a dream it was all real and this boy was the mans voice i heard.

Now that i look at him he didnt look like a boy either. His face was a little babyish but that was about it. He reminds so much of the old Jake my sun my loving best friend. I hurt him yesterday. Is that all i can do is hurt people. Looking at the man sleep on my floor didnt help feel any better. I could feel the tear start to trickle down my cheeks. The boy started to stir.

"Damn" i whispered trying to whip the tear away but they wouldnt stop coming.

My door swang open and i let out a high pitched scream. Making the boy awaken instantly.

" Bella whats wrong?" that voice was of the girls from yesterday.

" What going on?" The man next to my bed ask.

They were both so beautiful. The man was so muscular with his choped short black hair and russet skin, wait that the same... I look towards the girl. Her hair cut in a bob style. Her body toned and well built but not to muscular. They were both tall and had some simlarities between the two.

They both look concerned and worried , but there was something else... longing. The boy sat at the edge of my bed. Moving his hand to my tigh. The touch sent eletricity trough my body.

But i dont know him. Get yourself together bella. I pepped talk my self.

" Wh-Why are you here?" i questioned looking between the two. Then to where the man had his hand on me. He got the message quickly and removed his hand.

" To protect you and to be with you." The man anwsered with a big grin on his face.

" We imprinted on you." The girl spoke coldly. That hurt a bit.

" Oh...But you both.. I thought that..I-" The girl cut off my babbling

" Well, We didnt think it was possible either but here we are." She rolled her eyes at me. She look annoyed or maybe bored.

" The elders think that is because we have the same genes that we have the same imprint." The man was way nicer even thou his looks say other wise.

" Who are you? And why stay at my house?" i questioned

" Im Seth Clearwater and this is my sister Leah." The girl nodded her head to me.

" The pack was worried that if we left you that you might have another...umm... episode?"

"Oh" was my brillant reply.

"So, yo-" The girl Leah stopped in the middle of her sentance. I watched her tense up and start to shake. I look to the boy for anwsers but he was the same.

"BELLA!"... Was that... Oh no.

**A/N: sorry it is short i was trying to do to many things at once **

**i want to hear from you too so plez review **

**thanks kk bye **

**till next time**


	3. A Weak Human HUH?

**Author Note: The one who called Bellas name was he brought back up. LOL kk read plez**

That voice. Shit what am I suppose to do with these people. I dont want them to get hurt if they i dont know what... Ohh god think bella think. Shit to late.

" Bella, your whole future disappeared." Alice explained hiden behind Jasper.

The whole god damn crew. Leah and Seth stood on each side. I was hidden behide their shoulders. Even though I dont know these people they make me fell as if this is where i belong. Damn no, I belong with Edward. But why is it, that it no long seem that way. I dont want to go away for these people. I dont know what came over me but i grabbed one hand from my two protecters. Just think about leaveing them makes my heart ache with the loss.

" Bella, get away from those dogs!" Of course Edward would comand me. I am so sick of being told what to do like i am a child.

At that moment i relized something that i have been tring to avoid to long. Edward just want me as a toy, something he can control. Something he can show off and tease people with. No, no long will i...

" Bella, If you dont come here someone is going to get hurt love" I looked in his eyes.. He was tring to dazzle me not this time.

" Fuck you, Bloodsucker! We would never hurt Bella!" I was suprised Seth seemed so welcoming just a minute ago.

" You filthy flee bags need to run on, before we punish you for being our land." Rosalie hissed.

" Then I am going with them and I wont come back!" I yelled. Ohh God. Did i just say that. I put a hand over my mouth. Oh Fuck. What now what if they didnt want me to come? I am so stupid.

I looked at everyone face in the room showing the same expression... Shock. The cullens also showed sadness and anger and irritation. But from my wolfs.. Mmm.. My wolfs.

" Bella, What is-" But before Esme could finish. I heard a frighting growling noise come from Edward. Before he jumped at Leah.

" No she is mine! I wont let you have her." They were on my bedroom floor with Edward on top. I know this is bad... my room cant hold werewolf size. No i cant i wont!

I tried running to get Edward off of Leah, but two cold arms rapped around my waste and pulled me from my room.

" Let me go!" I shoted. Kicking and thrashing and much as possible.

" Bella, stop moving you are going to hurt yourself. I will take to our house. You wont have to the the mutts no more." It was Alice. No this cant be happening! I WANT them. No I NEED them.

With all my heart i did not want to leave. No i will not leave!  
I started to fell a tingling felling travel trough my body. Then the tingle turned into pain. I let out a scream. What is going on with me. I felt the arms get pulled from aroung me.

It felt like i was being stretched, But it was like wall being pushed out around me. Damn this really hurts.

The Cullens were infront of me now so was the by this time the wolfs called on the pack so they were all here. They were tring to brake through something. That just made to pain worse.

" Stop!" I sreamed through sobs now.

As soon as i said the word the Cullens and the wolfs went fling backwards into the forest in my back yard. Some hitting trees.

I could fell the life drain out off me. I had no energy left. But i cant go down yet. I have be with my wolfs.

" Help me" I cried out. I have no clue what is going on. " Please, dont leave me. I dont want to go with them . I want you." with that came the real water works. The pain was so intense, i wanted them sooth it. I reached my hand out to try and get them... my wolf... my soul mates... my reason for living.

They quickly got up and ran right to me. They had no trouble this time. One on each side, smileing their wolfy grins at me. There here... My legs couldnt hold me no more, I let my whole body collapse on the ground. Leting my head hit the moss covered ground. The coldness felt good. I wont lose consiness yet. I want to be with them.

" I wont let them take me away from you." and with that i let the darkness take over.

**A/N: sorry for yesterday i didnt update but i am going to make up for it**

**Bella is still human but she just found some way to access her sheld **

**it will all be expained in a couple chapters so hold on.**

**ooh n i think i am going to make the next one in either jake, leah or seths pov **

**you tell me which one and majority rules **

**i want to get the next chapter by to night so plez hurry kk**

**i want to hear from you too so plez review **

**thanks kk bye **

**till next time**


	4. What will I do?

**Author Note: Well this Chapter is in Leahs POV but add seths thoughts, even if they are simply LOL kk read plez**

" I wont let them take me away from you." and with that i let the darkness take over.

I watch as my imprint lay on the ground. Damn bloodsucking bastards wont get away with this. I could feel the growl deep in my chest.

Leah calm down Sam said in a soothing tone. but had no effect the only one i wanted to hear was her. Damn just listen to me i havent even known her for more than a day and i was already whipped.

you got that right. Paul snickered, some of the others joined in the laughter.

Shut up Paul Seth growled in warning

You guys stop it right now. We need to figure out what that thing was with Bella. Sam spoke to the pack.

Ya that was freaky Embry commented the others nodded in agreement.

The Cullen were having a conversation of their own. Edward was glaring at Seth and me.

I dont know but i know i dont want to leave her with Fuckward Stalking her i reponded so Sam.

I was suprised to find no reply to my comment from that leech. it was like he wasnt hearing me.

Ok we will take her to la push Sam comanded.

" No you wont she is can i not hear your thoughts" Edward hiss.

No she is not She is Mine and My Sis's imprint Seth growled back. But Edward didnt respond.

i guess he really cant read our minds.

Then it is settle. Phase back and take to your place. Sam sounded like he was getting a little irritated.

" Mine " Edward yelled; flinging himself foward at up but being stopped in mind air. Flying back hitting his family.

What the hell? Jake question running toward us but getting the same result.

I got up and tried to go to them but i couldnt move any further than a couple steps from her.

I can go either i told them

" It has to be Bella... Amazing." Dr. Fang commented. Wait did he say THIS human was doing this. But how.. why?

Then it hit, the last thing she said; it made sense now. i let the pack see my resolve.

But why would she not let us in? Jake question sounding a little hurt.

Wait, didnt she pass out? Quil voiced

Ya, she is out cold trust me. Seth anwsered with a soft chuckle and showed pictures of her on the ground.

So... is it just that spot or can you move her? Jake asked

"You arent-" He was cut off by Dr. Fang.

" Edward my son, We cant do anything right now. Even with Bella... Sleeping the sheld is still up. They cant get to her either. And the long she uses it the more likely she will die. At least i belive that is... She will not release the sheld until there is no threat."

What is he talking about Sam? Will she die? Seth ask frantic. i couldnt help but fell the pain i my chest flare . She cant die i just got her.

I dont know but i dont want to take that chance. Sam said turn to the cullens now. We will take her to la push and see what we can do.. i think it is best that she is with Leah and Seth.

" Fine, But you must call us if there is any change." Edward said reluctently.

Fine, lets go already. Paul said

With that they took off in the direction of la push. Seth and me made sure the human was comforable on Seths back. I ran right beside him to make sure she doesnt fall. We still could get close to the guys. But as we cross the boarded line to la push; that we were getting closer to them. I looked over to the human, she look like she was relaxed now. She let out a sigh stiring a bit.

Did she know she was out of danger? But.. this doesnt make sense. This girl is soo... strange.

You will learn that quickly about Bella. Jake said lightly the others snicker. Jake showed me the day when she found out he was a werewolf.

Wow.. She is so... Stupid i comment after a moment

Leah! Seth whinned. She is just accepting that is all.

So naive i thought.

No he is right Leah. She is just so kind hearted. She opens up to people with no questions asked. Sam said in a loving manner.

She has been hurt... Really bad before. But she still was kind. Quil remember how she was to him when he was alone.

Whatever i said running ahead so i can phasing back. We were not far from my house now. i had clothes hidden there. After getting dressed i had to think of a plan i dont want an .

I will not fall for this imprint.. i will not let her get to me. My brother imprinted on her too, so if i just get her to only see him. The tought made my heart ache. Did i want that?... Really?

**A/N: Ok so u forgive me for not updateing yesterday YAY!**

**But i was wonder if i should make the volturi get in it **

**u tell me what u think **

**it wont be till later but i was just interested in wat u think **

**more drama then love so tell me kk **

**i want to hear from you too so plez review **

**thanks kk bye **

**till next time**


	5. Now I know Who I really am

**Author Note: Well this Chapter is in Bellas POV She is bad ass now more attitude of i dont care who u r, u mess wit me u die sorta thing LOL kk read plez**

Flying... I am flying. The breeze whipping my hair around my face. The cliffs? I am on the cliffs in La Push.

" Bella" That voice was My Seth.. Mine. No Bella dirty, dirty mind.

" Seth" I questioned

" Bella" Leah looked like she wanted to kill some body.

" Leah" What the hell is going on here

They both turned and started to walk away. Why are they leaving me. I need them dont go please dont leave me. They never even once looked back at me.

" Noooo, Dont leave me!" I woke screaming those words at the top of my lungs. Some body was holding me down but I knew it wasnt my loves. I had to find them. They cant leave me.

I trough a right hook at the person who was holding me. I dont have time to see who it is, I need to go to my loves. Jumping out of the bed, just to fall on the floor. I picked myself up and ran as fast as i could to the forest.

" Leah, Seth, Please dont go" I screamed .

No awnser. They cant just leave like he did they cant just kill me like he almost did. Please say its not true it cant be...Leah...Seth. Come home to me.

I fell down more than a couple of times. I cant stop i have to find them. Run.. run.. find them.

My breathing is becoming hard for me. I cant find them. Relization hit me, making me collaspe on the ground. They left me... They didnt want me.

I could fell that wall come up again. The feeling of me being streched. Damn.

" Damn... Seth.. Help. Me" I screamed as loud as i could. But that just made the pain worse. cummbling on the ground i curled up in a ball. They left me. That line keep playing and playing in my head.

A sound came from my right, sounding like hissing. I pick up my head to see a red eyed vampire. He had fur and blood all over him.. No.. If he hurt them ..

The pain turned to anger. How dare he hurt them. We looked eyes with each other. My walls leaving me and going to him. I could fell them closing in on him. He fought against it but couldnt move. The wall getting smaller and smaller.

I heard a sound from behind me but right now i didnt care. He will die first. With that thought i heard him yell for me to stop. That just made me smirk in delight. He will pay.

The sound of bones braking, his body getting compressed together. Bastard. I let out a low minis chuckle.

" Bella" Jake commanded like he was in shook. I am not dont Shut it Jake. " Bella!" He said more demanding.

I turned around using the walls to push him into a tree, pinning him there.

" You dare inturupt me, while I get revenge." I let the walls push a little more i heard him gasping for air. That made my smirk turn into a devilish smile.

" Bella, Put Jake down." Sam commanded

"No" I growled. Pushing a wall in his direction making him hit the forest floor hard.

" He is on the vamps side. Why would he defend that thing if he wasnt." I quizzed.

" Because he is already dead. We needed to burn the pieces." Seth?

That made me bring back all my wall. Running straight in his arms. My Seth was Ok but what about Leah.

" Bella say sorry." It was my Lee- Lee.

" Sorry" I mumbled. " But is all Jake and Sams fault they should of let me kill him." I was getting angery againg.

" You did this?" Embry asked looking suprised. That made a evil grin on my face.

" You want to try me and see?" That made him take a step back in fear.

" What happen to you Bella? You are not the same." Jake claimed

" I am really sorry Jake please dont hate me... its just i thought that Seth and Leah left me so i was upset then the vamp came and made me angry... i dont know, but i wanted to do damage to someone.. cause pain like so many have cause me.. i wanted to make him suffer." I explained I had tears rolling down my face but at the same time a evil grin on my lips.

I will kill all Who mess with my loves. I am not human. I never was.

**A/N: Ok so u forgive me for not updateing yesterday ok **

**I was wondering would u guys want to put some lemons in here soon or no tell me**

**Anyway i was wondering if u guys could plez review more that is wat keeps me going **

**so if u plez can we try to get 25 reviews thanks **

**i want to hear from you too so plez review **

**thanks kk bye **

**till next time**


	6. AN

**A/N: Hey Guys Important Note To Story**

**I was wondering if i should do the same chapter but in Leahs or Seths PoV**

**or just contime with the story **

**kk Tell me so i can start writing **

**kk talk to u later**


	7. Goddess of War?

**Author Note: Sorry Guys Im have been really bizy wit all the stuff going on here and i am truely sorry that i havent updated, ahhh i am going insane over here LOL kk read plez**

"OK, I am officaly scared of Bella." Quil said regaining himself, the others are still in some shooked state.

" You should be, I can destroy the world with one thought." I said then like a snap i was back to my old self like there was two of me. I fell to my knees not careing if i got dirty or hurt.

What was that? What am i? What i seen something while i was fighting. Shit what the hell is going on. It was like it has happened before but..

Someone put a hand on my shoulder, with out thinking i pushed my sheld at them then letting it block me. i dont want this i dont want to hurt anyone. Look what i did to Jake.

'You're a monster' a voice in my mind sneered.

I AM A MONSTER! I... Leah... Seth... Jake, Dad and the pack. I will hurt them i cant do that. but..

'You will kill them.. all of them.' the voice came back.

Bella.. is that the voice in my head call me ... no i dont think so..

" Bella, Please let us help you?" Seth pleaded.

' you will kill them... all of them'

" No" I screamed at both the voice and Seth. I wont let that happen even if i have to die in the process.

" Idot, if you keep it up you will die." Leah screamed.

the voice just kept repeating the same thing over and over. No i cant kill them.

' But that is what you were made for' the voice sounded amused at my resist

ok maybe i am going insane now. i guess i might as well play along.

' What do you mean?' i replied felling a little silly for talking to myself.

'You are a expirement ment to kill and only that purpose alone'

' no that cant be. i am human or.. some what human'

'yes, but-'

'Then, SHUT THE FUCK UP' i dont give a damn if i was the war goddess herself. i-

' No but you do have her genes' Wait what is he talking about?

' The war goddess you are not her but you are related.' Ok i am so dont talking to myself i am starting to get dizzy.

'That is from the sheld not you talking to dont know how to use your full powers and manage it so it takes your energy.'

" Bella!" Sam acually was screaming at me.

" Bells, Please talk to us." Jake sounded broken.

'Well you did crush him into a tree.' that voice is getting on my last nerve.

" Bella, please stop" My Seth was crying.

Looking up i could see Seth as close as possible to me. With his head down and his hands placed on my invisible wall. The sight broke my heart, but if it was true that if i do let him in i will kill him. Leah was not far behind him, she looked like she was holding back tears to. Why do they look so sad? I am just a little weak thats all.

' Oh, they can see alright'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean when it drains you it drains your body and it is like you are wasting away before their eyes... Which technicaly you are.'

With a gasp my sheld pulled back to me. They were watching me die?

Seth fell to his knees. He looked so broken... so fagile. I watched him get on all fours and crawl to me. I dont want him to touch me... I am a monster. He sat on his knees only half arms length away from me. He lifted his hand to touch me but i flinched away, i cant hurt him.

"Bella?" Seth whispered looking like i had just slapped him.

I dont cares if it kills me, but i put all my strenght into standing. As soon as i was sure i was steady i ran. i didnt get far when someone grabbed my wrist in their hand.

" You stupid bitch, what the hell is wrong with you? Seth was worried about you even the pack... and me" She whispered the last part. " You dont know how much you scared me? I dont know what i would do if i lost you? Do you want... Do you not want me...us?" Tear started to fall down her face.

" I.." What can i do? What should i do?

**A/N: Ok so u forgive me for not updateing ok**

**Anyway i was wondering if u guys could plez check out some my other storys and tell me wat u think**

**oo n i was thinking that i might put in a lemon in the next chap just a little make up between Seth and Bella since leah still has thing to figure out wat u think tell me kk bye if u hurry i can probly get 1 or maybe 2 more chaps so tell me thanks **

**so if u plez can we try to get 40 reviews thanks **

**i want to hear from you too so plez review **

**thanks kk bye **

**till next time**


	8. My angel

**Author Note: Sorry for not updating last night got side tracked But i might adopt a few storys so read the summary will ya, I want a Sethy of my own here LOL kk read plez**

Seths POV

I cant belive it My Bella didnt want me to touch her. She doesnt want me? No, that is not it something else. Is she scared we will hurt her?

Before I could think anything trough I heard Leah yelling.

" You stupid bitch, what the hell is wrong with you? Seth was worried about you even the pack... and me" She whispered the last part. " You dont know how much you scared me? I dont know what i would do if i lost you? Do you want... Do you not want me...us?" Tear started to fall down her face.

"I.." My Bella looked so lost. Like she was having a war with herself. What is that she is keeping from us.

Before I could realize what I was doing I had her in a bear hug.

" Please, Bella. Leah is just scared that we would lose you like we lost our dad... Please dont push us out we want to help with whatever it is. Please, We love. Dont lock us out. Please." I rushed out tring my best to talk some sence into her. She cant just lock down when things go wrong. I am here to listen to ever word.

" I.. I cant be here. You will get hurt.. an.. and im afraid the one who will hurt you will be me." She said through her own tears. She was close to loseing it. I have to calm her down.

" Shhh, I am here and always will be. We can take care of ourselfs." I whisper. My tears starting to dry.

She didnt anwser she just cried in my arms. After a while i could tell she was calming down.

" Sorry, I ju-" But I cut her off. What was she apolicnic over show her feelings to me.

" No, I would like you to do that more... I mean share your feelings in all." I gave her a loving kiss on her forehead.

" Thanks, and Leah I'm-"

" Dont talk to me better yet dont even look at me. The shit you just pulled is not cute. Im out of here." Leah screamed at my Bella. I knew she didnt like imprinting but I think she is going a little over board.

I looked down at my angel. She was still looking at the spot where Leah had taken off.

" Come on,Babe. Lets get you home." I switched to subject. Knowing Leah didnt mean what she said. She was just scared that she almost lost her and she was so useless. Well hell that is how i feel but i have a feeling she feels almost the same way.

I pick up Bella bridal style and run back to my house. My mom was with Charlie and the others on a camping trip.

" Seth" I heard my angel whisper. Her voice sounding like bells. Making me want to brake out in dance from the sound.

I looked down at my angel only to be meet by those warm chocolate orbs, that seem they go on forever. I was so esorbed in her eyes i didnt even notice that i was slowly lean my head down close her to hers. I want to taste her lips. i want to suck on them till the are swollen. Oh God I want her.

With that revelation i smash my lips into hers. She tasted fucking fantastic. I wonder what her... Then i smelt the most wonderful thing in the world, her arousal. I think i might just cum from the smell. MMmm, I do that to her.

I carried her to my bedroom, laying her roughly on the ever brakeing the kiss.I pulled her hard into my erection. I could fell her moan against my lips. I to that oppertunity to slip my toung in her mouth exploreing every inch. She did the same with mine. I could feel her little hands runing up and down my perfect abs. I growled at the touch and that caused her to drag her nails down my back. Ok thats it, its over for her.

I broke the kiss and ripped and i mean it, i acualy ripped the shit of her. The jeans i had to use a little more strenght but not much. Now my little angel is under me but ass naked.

**A/N: Ok so like i was saying if u could check out the summary and tell me what you think. O n if u have any ideas on anything you might what in the story please feel free the tell me kk**

**so if u plez can we try to get 50 reviews thanks **

**i want to hear from you too so plez review **

**thanks kk bye **

**till next time**


	9. Perfect?

**Author Note: Sorry for not updating last night i was at the beach all day bc of a bday party so forgive. i am so jealous of bella why the hell cant i be suronded with hot guys LOL kk read plez**

I could feel his erection against my body. His eyes ranked over my body, letting out a low growl. And let me tell you that this caveman-your- mine thing is really hot. With inhuman speed he was off me, slipping his shorts off and back on top of me before I could complain.

He crushed his lips chrushed to mine with so much force and passion it felt that i would melt away in his hands. One of his hands was at my waist and the other rapped in my hair pulling me further into the kiss. Makeing me moan and whiper like crazy. He tasted so good both our tonuges exploring the other persons mouth.

" Seth" I whispered out. Which caused him to pull my hair harder making me scream his name.

" I want to just go Bella. Do not think. mmm. No talking or you will be punished." He playfuly growled out with the sexiest smirk i have ever seen.

I just nodded my head yes. He yanked on my hair to the side so he could have access to my neck. He kissed from my neck trailing down in between my legs. I tryed to push him up but he only growled, pulling my legs wide open.

Lick , sucking and biting untill i couldnt take it anymore making me cum all over his face. He got on top of me again kissing me. I havent stop scream, moaning and calling his name since it started.

He placed himself at my core. This was the first time he hesitated. I look up to only be meet with is warm my eyes he pushed his way in slowly. I closed my eyes automatical. This shit hurt... i mean it hurt like a bitch.

" Bella. Look at me. " Seths voice was full of sarrow and pain.

I open my eyes slowly tring to hold back the tears. His eyes held guilt... for me? I wonder...

" We can stop Bella." Seth whispered

" No" I rasped out my voice sounding worn out.

I look him in the eyes nodding my head slightly to reasure him that i was fine. With one forced trush he was all the way in. I couldnt hold back, letting out a scream and tears. I could feel seths gaze on me.

After the pain was gone i started to move my hips slowly. Seth didnt move at first but then he started to me my evey trust. I could feel the burning im my stomach increaseing. I was close and by Seths acting he is too. He started to quicken his pace and go hard, makeing my scream way loud. i am sure if there was any wolf with in 50 miles could hear me. Seth snaked his hand between us and flicked at my clit, sending me over the edge, him right behind me.

We both laying there panting, waiting to gain control of our breathing again. I could fell myself drifting off to sleep so i rolled into Seths side making myself comforable.

" I love you Seth" I whispered

" I love you too" Seth replied kissing my hair.

I let the daze take over falling into a sleep happy and glad to be alive.

'not for long'

**A/N: i am going to put up one of Leah next **

**She heard everything they were doing so just wait i will have it in the morning **

**if i dont say up till 4 tonight lol well hope u lik it kk **

**so if u plez can we try to get 70 reviews thanks **

**i want to hear from you too so plez review **

**thanks kk bye **

**till next time**


	10. Sex Kitten

**Author Note: Sorry for not updating I was taking care of a few problems at home but i am going to be updateing the other storys soon too so if u could check them out too thank . i think i found my own personal jake in my life LOL kk read plez**

I cant even stand to being away from her what the hell is fucking wrong with me. Fuck imprinting. Fuck the pack. Fuck Bella. Damn now i am calling her by her name. What is it about her that is perfect for me. And if she was my perfect match then why did Seth imprint on her as well. I thought imprinting was suppose to be your one and only soul mate. Fuck, i cant take this shit.

When she was lied there in the forest... dieing, it just hit me how much she really meant. I love her. Shit i fucking love her. What am i going to do?

I phased and started to make my way back to my place. I needed a shower a long one at that.

I was just coming out the tree line in my back yard, when i smelled the most heavenly smell. Oh God I know that sent. And by the smell of her arousal she was realy happy. Slowly i tipped toed over to the window that the smell was coming from. The sight did three things at once. First makeing me grossed out by the fact i just seen my brother in that way. Second jealous that she wasnt moaning and screaming my name. And third Fucking Turn On. She was such as sex kitten.

My own arousal reached my nose. Oh god she is beautiful with sex hair covered in sweat. My hand found its way down to my sex. Moving my hand around my clit, While i watched as she got louder. I knew she wasnt going to last much longer. Oh god i wasnt either. I speed up the pace. Thrusting my two fingers in and out harder and faster. Shit...

I heard heard her scream the same time i came. Good just think of her gave me a good fuck. I wonder if i was her.

Damn now that i saw this side of her now i dont think i was to let go.

**A/N: Tell me What u think to skippy **

**i just didnt want to creep anyone out with leah self pleasure to her bro**

**so if u plez can we try to get 70 reviews thanks **

**i want to hear from you too so plez review **

**thanks kk bye **

**till next time**


	11. War? Me in past? Whats next?

**Author Note: Sorry for not updating but we had a family get together. I think i am now an team charlie because he is good with pretending LOL kk read plez**

(Dream)

I was looking down on a battle. But not anytime now battle like in the past with shilds and swords.

" close in on them! Dont let anyonw out alive." That voice... it was my voice.

I looked closer at the battle feild. The people werent people at all, but non other than vampires. What But humans cant... Wait the using powers... They are just like me.

I surveied over the crowd looking for someone, Who you ask... I have no clue.

Then I saw what I was looking for. A girl she was almost an exact image of me but longer hair that waas braided in two french braids. She rode on a midnight black horse. She looked so terrifying.

The bloody battle was close but you could tell that the vamps were winning. I watched as one by one got drained. Where are the wolfs? Why arent they helping? If it keeps going like this everyone will die.

The girl that looked like me stasrted to shake uncontrolablely. Her hands balled up into tight fists. I could sense the engery, anger, and power rolling off her. What is this? Oh... Its her sheild.

"Ahhhh" the high pitch scream even hurt my ears.

The earthe started shaking beneath them, it was like a earth quake. Her sheild came flying out killing and destroying all in its path. She was using her sheild like an explosive. The vamps bursting into flames on contact with it. Silence... She didnt just kill the bad guys , she killed everyone.

She jumped down off her horse, stalking around the dead bodies. All of a sudden she just stopped and droped to her knees, pulling somebodys head into her lap. She slowly rocked bak and forth, tears straming down her face.

Then it was like I was her lookingthrow her eyes. Hesitatly looking down, the site that my eyes looked upon was so heart renching. It was my Leah. Her eyes invalid of any life. My Leah.. NO!

" .Leah" I just kept screaming it over and over. I barely even noticed that Sue and Seth were tring to calm me down. I just kept screaming.

The tears stream down my face, while Seth tookme in his arms. I tried to fight him, i cant hurt him. His hold got tighter, which just made me scream even louder and fight more.

A howl broke through my daze. Then the next thing I know Leah, Sam, Seth, Jake and Paul were coming in the bedroom door way.

'You will kill her' The voice informed.

" No" I scream. Making my sheild push everyone out the door. I could feel them banging and yelling at me to let them. I wont let up I cant hurt them.

' But you are by just being alive' the voice snickered.

I cant take this! I know I could hurt them all. But what do i do?

' ' the voice commanded

So thats what I did. I climed out the window, running at top speed through the forest. I am only about 500 feet away from the boarder. But when you are running from werewolf, its a different story.

' They dont know your gone'

' What do you mean they dont know?" I am so confused.

' I t is like a fake you... I will explain later. Now you must run to the boarder'

As I grow closer to the boarded I cant help but feel a bit off like something isnt right.

Crossing the boarder was simpler than i tought it would be.

I wasnt paying attention to anything, When two cold arms rapped around my waist. I am even to panicked to even get my sheild working. Damn, Im going to die.

" Relax, Darlin' its just me"

Jasper?

**A/N: Tell me What u think**

**Was it long enough for ya **

**oo and thanks for the idea i put it in there so i hope it is to your likeing **

**so if u plez can we try to get 80 reviews thanks **

**i want to hear from you too so plez review **

**thanks kk bye **

**till next time**


	12. Sorry

**Sorry guys i have been having some trouble with my computer it wont let me do some things and then at the end of last month the internet quit working but i will be updateing soon but i am also going to a family reunion in a couple of weeks so that time i wont update **

**i am going to update **

**gene blast **

**vamp suprise**

**oh sister**

**the alt ending to eclipse **

**and the wolf angel **

**some might be later then others but i will get to them by this week kk **

**again i am really sorry but i am typein now so i might have one up to night if i do it will be alt. eclipse thou ook **

**well thanks for ur support and again sorry **


	13. Holy Crap

**Author Note: Sorry for not updating but ppl have come down well to them its up here and my gma says i cant be on the computer it is rude . I think i am now ready to go back to school at least it is practical my family has to many suprises with my free time LOL kk read plez**

"Jasper?" I finally got out after a few seconds. Looking up at him with a blurry vison from the unshead tears still in my eyes. It was him. But why was he here?

"Yes, Darlin' its ma." He repeated. Asmile playing on the edge of his lips.

'Trust him' the voice demanded

"I hope you dont mind me askin' Darlin', But whyare you out here?"

I open my mouth but before I could say a word I heard russling behind me. I knew Jasper heard it too, almost at the same time he took a protective stanve in front of me, blocking my view.

I knew who it was so there was no need to be scared. I took a step back from Jasper so now I could stand by his side. Placeing my hand to his upper arm., showing him that there is no danger.

Not even a half minute later the pack was stand infrontof us. Four of the wolfs took off into the woods.

"Jasper," I called not takeing my eyes off the spot where the wolfs disappeared, " Dont let them take me. I dont want to go back. Save me." I know what you are thinking but i had to be dramatic. This is their lives we were talking about.

"Please. Save Me." I whisper mainly to myself, but i know he could hear. I finally let my gaze drift over to the blonde vampire, who use to be my brother. Tears now finally makeing their selfs known as they started streaming down my face.

"I-" He began but an sweet husky voice cut him off.

" What do you mean?... Are you... Are you afraid of us?" No but they cant know that

I turned and looked back at the spot where the wolf were. Only to see that Jake, Sam, Seth and Leah in there place. I couldnt meet Seth and Leahs eyes.

OK so then i have to be dramatic right so what happens next do i awnser them.

Seth took a step foward with his hand out streched like he was approaching a stray animal. I made myself tremble, takeing a step back and behind Jasper. But just enough that i could still see them.

Seth stoped dead in his tracks when he saw this. I chanced a look at there face all the same shocked pain and some angry looks. Tears rushed over my eyes.

Ohh, great what do i do know? What am i suppose to do? If i go back they..

'If you want them to live listen to me' the voice ordered. Silently compling it continued. 'You have to tell Jasper your dream. He will help... Next...You have to die'

**A/N: Tell me What u think**

**I am so sorry that i havent updated like i said but some things came up **

**well ppl came up to stay with us n i am not allowed to be rude n be on the computer so sorry for that **

**i am tring to get to the sorrys as much as possible so ples just sit tight **

**so if u plez can we try to get 90 reviews thanks **

**i want to hear from you too so plez review **

**thanks kk bye **

**till next time**


	14. Dieing hurts

**Author Note: Sorry for not updating but things have been hell around here with school starting in all but i am on the look out for any vamps or weres lerking in my classroom lol kk bye**

'Ummm, exacly how is that helping anything?' I questioned the voice in my head

'It makes them let go. So they dont get hurt. Its not like you are really dieing it is just like your faking death but better.' the voice explained.

' So how do I do it then?'

'Use your sheild to break and cut into your body.' the voice mocked evily.

'Uhhh, is there a less painful way?'

'Well, ya if you want to do it the easy way... Ya, just put your shield around your heart, its like a self induced heart attack.'

Without saying anything else I opened my eyes. Walking over to where my sweet lover Leah sat; with Seth still sttached to my waist. Pulling her in for a kiss.

When our lips touched it was like everything was alright in this moment with her. I was whole again with her. Her tonge darted out running over my bottom lip asking for enterence. Which I give guickly, feeling the way here tonge worked around mine made me want more. Leah tasted of honey and cherries. After a few moments I was reminded of the people around me and what i was doing. Pulling back i looked strait into Leahs eyes.

"I love you" I whispered, before throwing my shield at her and Seth away from me so I could cross back over the boarder.

" No, dont go Bells. We need you" this time it was Jakes pleases.

" You dont need someone like me. Belive me it is better this way" I responded.

" Thats not true." Jake yelled back. Anger surgged throw me why cant this be simple.

" Isnt it. How many times have you guys had to protect me. How many times have you guys gotten hurt because of me. I will not but you in danger. Can you promise you guys wont get hurt? Or that NO vampires or evil beings wont come looking for me? CAN YOU?" I screamed back. They didnt understand this was for their own saftey and being around me would not help keep them safe.

When I cross the boarder , I let my sheild in close on my heart just like the voice explained to do. The tighter i put it the more painful it became. My heart beat started to beat faster makeing sharp pains spread in my body. It soon became harder to breathe.I started to stumble on my feet, it didnt take long till i lost my footing making me fall to my knees.

God having a heart attack is painful.

"Bella!" I could tell more then one person yell, I couldnt respond I had to focus on keeping my sheild in place.

But as soon as I heard my loves scream my name, I knew I couldnt hold my shield in place any longer. Pushing my shield to the base of my neck making sure I didnt hist anything to important. Forcing it throw. I could taste the blood come flooding my mouth.

" Baby.. Whats happening to you?" Seth cried.

Jasper was already by my side with in a second. If vampires could cry im am more than one hundred present sure he would be right now.

" Bella?" He spoke softly but i could tell there was questioning in it, " Did you do this?" Ahh always the smart one.

Looking to the pack perparing for my last good-bye, well to them this was my last.

" I-I did this for you. No more danger mangnet." that took most of the strength i was using to knell, so i let my body go only to be caught by two cold arms.

" I have to get her to Carlisle." Jaspered rushed out.

There was one thing I wanted to let my loves know before i leave them; to them leaving them forever.

" Always... Love you... Seth... Leah" I breathed out and that was all i got out before i was dragged down by the darkness. But before i was total consumed by the dark i heard my wolfs howl me my good-bye.

**A/N: Tell me What u think**

**I am so sorry that i havent updated school stuff n all**

**so if u plez can we try to get 100 reviews thanks **

**i want to hear from you too so plez review **

**thanks kk bye **

**till next time**


	15. Life SUCKS!

Okay okay people I know I haven't been updating and you all probly hate me. But my internet got shut off and every things been going downhill since then. So I am really sorry! PLEZ FORGIVE ME! But I have the stories on paper now I just have to get on the computer and fixed so please be patient.

Thank You

Hara


End file.
